


Идиллия (The Idyll)

by Eliza_Howlett



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:57:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza_Howlett/pseuds/Eliza_Howlett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Утренние вопросы.</p><p>Just some morning talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Идиллия (The Idyll)

Логан и Пьетро сидели на кухне, пили теплый ароматный чай. В доме царило спокойствие. Родители отдыхали в тишине, пока дети гостили у дедушки Эрика. Все было очень уютно и на редкость обычно, когда появился Чарльз.  
\- А где ваши дети? - вместо приветствия спросил профессор.  
\- У дедушки, - ответил Пьетро.  
\- А тогда понятно, - Ксавье уселся за стол и продолжил говорить. - почему сегодня случился миниармагеддон в Нью-Йорке.  
\- Да, Френк, что-то вчера говорил по этому поводу, - сказал Логан.  
\- Ну, ничего пусть развлекутся с дедушкой, - пожал плечами Пьетро.  
\- Вам мир не жалко? - спросил Чарльз, но при этом ни сделал и попытки встать, а только придвинул к себе заварочный чайник. Логан и Пьетро внимательно уставились на Чарльза, который в очередной раз забыл о том, какой чай эти двое любят.  
После глотка из кружки, последовал комментарий Чарльза:  
\- Как вы можете пить эту сладкую гадость?  
\- Очень вкусно. Чай со вкусом кленового сиропа с кленовым сиропом.  
\- А у нас еще блинчики есть с кленовым сиропом, - добавил Логан.  
Чарльз скривился, но ничего не сказал.  
\- Так мы идем спасать город или нет? - уточнил Чарльз.  
\- Наиграются и сами вернуться, - сказал Логан. - к тому же если им не мешать, то они быстрее успокоятся.  
\- Хотя и не факт. Могут решить, что раз мы не заметили, то нужно совершить что-то более масштабное, - добавил Пьетро.  
\- Больше, чем в тот раз в Мехико они вряд ли сотворят, - парировал Логан.  
\- Да, - согласился Пьетро, - тогда даже Ванду пришлось звать на помощь, что бы все вернуть в норму.  
\- Ладно... - сказал Логан, вставая из-за стола.  
\- Раз надо спасть, значит, мы спасем этот ваш город, - договорил Пьетро и, обняв Логана за плечи унесся.  
Чарльз остался сидеть за столом один, печально глядя на чашку чая и думая: "Вот всегда они так. Нет что бы и меня взять с собой. А хотя. Пусть сами разбираются со своей семьей. Я лучше пойду домой и приготовлю Эрику ужин, а то наверняка вернется домой голодный."  
И он, кивнув собственной мысли, вышел за дверь.


End file.
